


obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can see you, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	obsession

"I can see you, you know?" she says. "I always can."

"Do you consider that a weakness?" he asks. He's genuinely interested. She reaches past him and pulls a copy of People Magazine from the rack in front of him.

"No, but you probably do," she laughs. "You," she says pointedly, "are one obsessed little yellow-eyed demon."

"It's not that," he says, catching sight of himself in the window of a passing bus. Not a bad specimen, he thinks. He hadn't really gotten a good look before he'd leapt this time.

"But that's precisely it," she says. "It just drives you crazy that we cylons can't be possessed."

"Okay, so maybe that is it." He confesses, shoving his hands into his pockets defensively as he watches her pay the vendor.

"But you're forgetting something," she says as she climbs the steps to her apartment building, him at her heels.

"Oh?"

"There are..." she says, a coy smile on her lips, "other ways to get inside."


End file.
